Falling In An Unusual Way
by demonita
Summary: Lily is in deep trouble. After arguing with the Head Boy which turned out to be an awful mistake, Professor McGonagall reckons she needs a bit of 'learning'..from the Hogwarts' hot prankster,James Potter.will Lily really learn or will he instead?


** Falling In an Unusual Way**

Chapter One: Loathe

"Anne!" whined a red-head girl as she pouts and reached her arms to her best friend to get the Discman. "Give that to me! I

asked Marie first! Oh come on! Anne!"

The girl named Anne stood away from the whining red-head and raised her arms, where the Discman was. "Yeah right! Last

year you got first and now it's my turn!"

"Lily! Anne! Kindly behave like your age! Just even a bloody minute!" roared Marie, from the farthest seat of the

compartment. Both Anne and Lily quieted down. "Thank you."

"But Marie! Anne took your Discman from me!" Lily reasoned. Marie gave her a say-another-word-and-who-knows-who-

what-will-happen.

"All right." Lily said, bitterly as she saw Anne stick out a tongue on her and placed both earphones on her ears and listened to

some R&B music. "Sigh."

"Hey, Lily. Have you heard that James' the new quidditch captain?" Marie said, under the thick Witch Girls Magazine. Lily

looked up from her shoes.

"No I didn't. I wouldn't wonder, anyways. He's really good at it, you know, but a big ass hole. I pity him." Lily said.

"Yeah..." Marie sighed.

"But he's one hot good-looking guy." Anne butted in.

"Shut up, Anne. Nobody asks you to say something." Lily retorted. Anne rolled her eyes and turned the volume of the

Discman to full blast. "You're just jealous; I'm the first one to use Marie's Discman."

"Jus—"

"Excuse me ladies, have you seen a furry white ball this small? My pal, Sirius, lost it."

The three girls looked up at the opened compartment door to see James Potter. Anne's mouth was gaping open. Marie was

just like 'ah-okay' and Lily was like 'what's he doing here?'

"Haven't you heard knock before entering?" Lily said, without shame. Anne looked at her, disbelievingly. James fixed her

eyes on Lily's and without a word, went out, closed the compartment door and then he knocked three times.

"Enter." Marie said, casually, as Anne looked at her friends, mouth open.

James went in again with a grunt look on his face, eyes fixed in Lily's green ones. "Have you seen a furry white ball this

small—"

"I'm sorry but we haven't seen such thing." Anne said, utterly sweet and continued "but if we do, we'll just inform you right

away."

James looked at Anne, just like he noticed her just now. "Oh, that's great. Thank you Anne, right? And Ms. Hopkins and

what's your name again Ms.?" He looked at Lily.

"I didn't introduce my name, if I could remember correctly." Lily smiled, bitterly.

"Ah yes, you haven't." James said his face clearly impatient. "I have no way in meeting you anyways or whatsoever."

Lily looked at him, mouth opened. "Kindly get out now if you don't have any further announcements to make." She said

between gritted teeth.

Without a word, James went out with a bang as he closed the compartment door. Anne faced her friends with disbelief.

Marie continued reading the magazine as soon as James went out like nothing happened and Lily was up at her temper again.

Anne stood and left the Discman on her seat and walked out.

"James, I'm sorry about what happened. Lily has a very bad temper and—"

"Whatever." James rolled his eyes and turned his heel and walked away. Cleary, he was pissed off and Anne didn't mind and

walked back to the compartment and saw Lily fast asleep at the opposite seat with the Discman and Marie, still reading the

magazine.

"Lily! Give me back that Discman!"

"I heard you argued with the Head Boy, Ms. Evans." Professor McGonagall said, sternly. Lily looked at the Professor,

disbelievingly.

"Me, Professor? I don't remember arguing with the Head Boy." Lily replied.

"You sure?" came a voice behind her, so utterly familiar and when she looked behind her, she saw none other than James

Potter.

"Y-you're head boy?"

James gave a smirk as he pointed at his shiny badge. She felt angry than ever, ready to explode. How in heaven's name this

guy could be head boy!

"Well, Ms. Evans?" Professor McGonagall reiterated. She looked back at the Professor.

"I didn't mean to, Professor! I didn't know he was the new Head Boy! I didn't-"

"Quiet now, Ms Evans." Lily felt embarrassed and looked down. "Because of this unbearable and indecent act of yours, I'm

afraid you have to work with Mr. Potter and follow him, obey him except of course on certain things," this she eyed James

"as your mentor for future cause. Do you hear me?"

Lily was in state of dumbness. In total shock. In total unbearable nightmare that's for real.

"I beg your pardon!"

"What the hell did you tell her! That I slapped you on the face? That I kicked the hell out of you! Speak up! Why. Are. You.

Laughing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't catch what you were saying." James said between laughs.

"UGH!"

"Yea, Ms. Evans. You've got to follow me." James said out loud. "I'm your mentor from now on."

"Oh jolly."

End of Chapter >


End file.
